Intense Heat
by cw2k
Summary: It's Tanya's birthday. She figured it would be another one of those days full of misery and emptyness, but Chris, Jade and Melody changed it and turned it into something special. But Tanya wants to turn up the heat with Chris to make her birthday better than the rest.


Intense Heat

A few days later, it is Tanya's birthday. It's true her birthdays were the worst, but Chris, Jade, and Melody plans to change that. In the morning, Chris woke up, took a shower, and had breakfast. He found a note on the fridge.

" _ **Dear Chris, Melody and I got a headstart on making Tanya's birthday special just like you did with me. Tanya is in Edenia now to celebrate. I want you to take her to the beach and spend the day with her. She could use some lovin' from you. We will return tonight. I love you.**_

 _ **Your loving wife, Jade.**_

A few hours later, Tanya returned.

"There's the birthday girl."

Without saying anything, she walked up to him and kisses him..

"You ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

They went to Long Beach. Tanya has her gold strapless bikini and matching skirt. Chris was shirtless, showing his well-toned frame, much to Tanya's delight. He also has his blue trunks too.

"Quite a gorgeous day."

They set up the beach towel. It was designed with Tanya's face on it. Chris had it made specifically for her as well as Jade's and Melody's.

"Chris! You made beach towel just for me?"

"That's right. I had it designed for Jade and Melody as well."

Tanya almost teared up. Her birthday was starting to become enjoyable.

"I don't know Edenians can get sunburned..."

"Actually, we do, except me. I can handle the heat unlike you Earthrealmers, no offense."

"None taken."

"If you want, you can rub some lotion on me."

Chris got the sunscreen and began with her neck and shoulders. He couldn't tell if Tanya was smiling but she definitely was. He proceeded to her back. Next, he went to her thighs. Tanya moaned lowly. She then turned around and laid on her back. Chris got a good look at Tanya. Perfect form were two words that came into his mind. She is definitely beautiful. Her body definitely made Chris wide-eyed. Tanya could have been a supermodel with that body. He returned to her shoulders with the sunscreen, got on top of her but kept her legs closed. He then proceeded towards her breasts. Tanya took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He massaged them ever so softly. He them applied more lotion across her body. He finally reached her thighs and caressed them with the sunscreen.

"You're turning me on with those hands, Chris."

Chris's member was already hard from Tanya's stunning figure. She could tell he wanted her. They went into the water 100 feet away from the beach and started kissing. It turned quickly into a lip-lock, using their tongued to dominate one another. But Tanya wins by gently massaging his penis into his trunks.

"I know you want me. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I need you."

Tanya slowly pulled out his member from his trunks, took off her bottom and placed it into his trunks, wrapped her thighs around him and guided him into her vagina. He made his first thrust into her. She moaned his under her breath as he went deep. Whoever thought birthday sex was possible? Chris picked up the pace a little. His hands roamed her thighs.

"I want you... inside me... tonight."

He went hard into her. Suddenly, her vagina got even hotter. Chris could feel it.

"Keep going, baby. Let my fire inside you. We will both burn with intense heat. Feel it, Chris."

As Chris continued, the fire Tanya gave him was causing to move faster into her. His member got even harder. He went so deep into Tanya he thought he could get back out. But Tanya made sure he never does. Tanya kissed him, but little did Chris know, Tanya somehow traded the fires of passion into him. His orgasm was about to come out.

"Come inside me, Chris. Let me feel your wonderful seed!"

Tanya screamed as he shot his seed into her. They spent six hours embracing each other. They then went to a nail salon to get her nails done. Chris told her that Melody comes here to get her nails done too. Afterward, they went home and Tanya got a startling surprise from jade and Melody. Chris Jr. was giggling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TANYA!"

Tanya was shocked!

"Is this how you Earthrealmers celebrate birthdays?"

"That's right."

"I can't believe this! Every single birthday I had was the worst..."

"Not anymore, Tanya."

She turned around and saw Kitana and Mileena in their pink and blue nightdresses.

"We know your birthdays were the worst, Tanya," said Jade. "I brought Kitana and Mileena here so you, me and Melody can have a girl's night out."

"What do you say, dearest Tanya?"

Tanya began crying. Jade held her close.

"Thank you so much! This is actually the best birthday ever!"

"The night is still young, baby," said Melody. "Let's get you dressed. I have a few girls at the club that would to celebrate bc with you. And dad, thank you. Chris Jr. is already taken of. I'll also make sure that Tanya will have the rest of the with you."

The girls took Tanya out for a night in the city. Cassie and Jacqui arrived via limo courtesy of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Chris stayed home and looks at his son. Never in his life had he been able to conceive somehow. He reflected on his first marriage. His former wife made his life miserable. Melody fell victim to racial slurs. Chris adopted Melody from her abusive parents. She was struck by her father and even raped her. After 6 months, she was put into foster care after her parents were sent to prison for aggravated assault, sexual abuse, and they even went as far as prostituting her at 7, before Chris adopted her. He could tell of the overwhelming hell she was put through. Melody felt no better because of his wife and after 5 years, Melody was raped, this time by Kano. Chris thought she was dead for the last 20 years until they finally met and reconnected in Edenia. Kitana, Tanya and Jade reunited them as a show of thanks for reuniting them. Since he married Jade, it felt totally different. Jade was kind-hearted. Tanya gracefully accepted Melody and apparently so did Edenia. Now, looking at his son, he teared up. He knows one day, he'll grow stronger, just like his dad and Melody. Several hours later, Tanya came back. She sees Chris and his son sleeping. She was in her yellow nightdress.

"Chris?"

He woke up to see her.

"Tanya..." She saw tears flowing from him. She carefully placed Chris Jr. in his crib.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

"That's alright."

They kiss. They slowly walk into his bedroom. Tanya slowly removed her dress. They kissed deep once more. She removed Chris's clothes until both of them were naked. She kissed down his body until she reached his hard member. She slowly took in her mouth without going too deep. She kissed and licked around it. She then laid down, enticing him to come to her with her flaming finger. He got on top of her. They used the blankets to cover up. They kissed. He used his tongue going down on her, licking around her tits, down her body until he reached her vagina. He dove his tongue into her. Tanya closed her eyes as she can feel that same fire she gave him at the beach. She moaned but kept it down as to not wake up Chris Jr. He continued toying with her clitoris for a few more minutes until she exploded. He then climbed back on top of her slowly.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Tanya. How was your night out?"

"Fantastic. I even saw Jade on the stripper pole. That girl got it going on."

They both giggled. "Take me, Chris. It's you and me tonight. I want you... now."

He slid his member into her vagina. Moments later, he moved deeper into her at a steady pace. He wanted to give Tanya the deepest love he could as he does with Jade. He caressed her thighs. Their lips never leaving each other except when they need to breathe. Tanya used her flaming aura on Chris, showing him that her love for him has become much hotter. He pumped into her without increasing his speed. He wanted to give Tanya all of him. She moved her hips back and forth on top of him. His hands roaming her body. He could feel the intense heat from her. Her pyromancer insignia lit up on her skin as she started bouncing up and down. He kept touching her, from her breasts, her thighs, everywhere. Tanya removed the blankets from them, giving Chris more of her. She bounced on him. He rose up to kiss her neck. She placed her hands on his back as she increased her speed. She even left a burn mark on his neck. Tanya was going faster, trying to get Chris to finish inside her.

"Chris, shoot your seed inside me. Please!"

Chris took her on the edge of the bed and went hard into her.

"Harder, baby! Ravage me, Chris! Give it to me!"

He showed her his speed and power through his thrusts. Tanya was on the verge of a orgasm. She exploded again. "Chris, pump my pussy full of your seed!" He slammed into her, trying to do so. He then went faster. After a few minutes, Tanya was screaming. Chris was now going into her like a animal. Finally, his seed about to approach his penis's exit.

"Tanya... I'M GONNA...

"FILL MY PUSSY UP, BABY! AH AH AH OH SHIT!"

Chris gave her a few more powerful thrusts until he finally reached his peak. One more pump deep and he blasted loads of his seed into her pussy. Tanya screamed his name as she could feel his hot, fiery love juice. They both were breathing hard as Chris finally gave Tanya the birthday she always wanted.

"Chris, that was... so... fucking incredible!..."

"I didn't think I was gonna last."

"You did. Oh my god, Chris..."

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you so much, Chris."

They kissed and covered up. He remained inside Tanya, not wanting to pull out after creampieing her real good.

In the morning, Jade and Melody were in the living room when they saw Chris and Tanya.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Tanya got some last night."

"Actually, Melody, he gave me more than that."

"Oh?" Jade was curious. "How do?"

"I'll put it to you like this..." Tanya walked towards Chris and massaged his member. She replies lustfully.

"He fucked me like a animal." ;)


End file.
